Daughter of Hades
by FoxCat17
Summary: Harley Potter is the daughter of Hades! Watch as she goes on quests through her Hogwarts years as a Half-blood. Summary isn't the best and this story is my second so no flames. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (cries). Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Petunia Dursley's scream echoed throughout Privet Drive for a second before she caught herself and calmed down - she didn't want the neighbours to hear after all. She picked up the bundle on the ground and carried it into her home. The bundle had a letter attached to it so she set it down and began to read as her husband, Vernon Dursley, came waddling down the stairs.

''What was that noise… what's that?'' he asked.

''Our niece – Lily's daughter.'' she whispered.

''What's she doing here? Isn't she one of _them_?'' he sneered.

''Yes but Lily's dead and we're her only living relatives.''

'' So, I'm not having one of _them_ in my house. Send her to an orphanage or the streets to die, I don't care just not here.''

''I like it just as much as you do Vernon, but in this letter it says we have no choice or _they_ will come here and make us keep her.''

''They're threatening me in my own house, unbelievable, fine we'll keep her but where will she sleep?''

''In Dudley's second roo-''

''No way! I won't have one of _them_ sleeping in my little Dudders room.''

''Ok, but where?''

''Well we have a perfectly lovely cupboard under the stairs.''

''Perfect, go upstairs and get a mattress from Dudley's other room.''

Vernon grunted and waddled back upstairs to fetch a mattress. He wouldn't admit it, but the baby in his wife's hands gave off some scary vibes.

Petunia looked down at her dead sister's daughter and frowned. The girl looked a lot like Lily but was a lot paler and had midnight black hair. As she opened her eyes, she saw giant emerald irises – exactly like Lily's – but with little flecks of black, like stars. She didn't smile or cry or even look curious at the new face carrying her, she just stared. It was a little creepy. She looked away. She hoped Lily hadn't heard the conversation she just had with her husband about her daughter but she doesn't really know what to do with the girl. Vernon came back downstairs with the mattress and shoved it in the cupboard. She laid the child on top of it and as she did, she caught a glimpse of a red lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

* * *

 **I changed Harry to a girl since I think Nico needs a sister and it would help with the story's flow. The pairings will be canon except Hermione/Ron and Harry/Ginny. It will be Hermione/? and Fem!Harry/Male!Luna. Percy will be the Prophecy child and Bianca still dies (sniffle). That's the basic outline and I will update in the next week.**

 **Should Harley go to Hades or Camp first?**

 **How will she help out on Percy's first quest?**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

A six year old Harley Potter woke up to the voice of her aunt screeching at the top of her lungs at her to get up and begin making breakfast. She rolled her eyes, moved her backpack and crawled out of her bedroom – the cupboard under the stairs. She had gotten dressed last night since the Dursleys were going to New York and she wouldn't put it past them to leave without her if she took too long. Her waist-length, midnight black hair bounced in its ponytail as she drudged to the kitchen with her emerald, starry eyes shone with hatred. She was wearing white trousers and a black tee (she never saw the need to wear more colours) that seemed to blend in with the shadows around the stove and started to cook their breakfast. She knew that they wouldn't feed her so she always stole a few sausages and some eggs to eat while cooking (they can't force her to go hungry, this is a free country!). Hell, the Dursleys would probably never have gotten her clothes if she wasn't a girl and a girl wearing oversized boys clothes would get the neighbours talking. Vernon aka The Walrus, came waddling downstairs lugging a few bags. He left them at the outside door and came to the kitchen, greeting his wife and glaring at Harley who met his glare and shot one of her own. He tried (and failed) not to shudder and sat down waiting for Harley to serve him. Dudley the pig came thundering down next and his mother smothered him in kisses, making Harley gag. Thankfully they didn't notice her and she was able to serve breakfast. She was allowed one slice of stale-ish bread and a slice of cheese that was going off. With the food she stole while cooking it was enough food for a six year old unlike some people *cough Dudley cough*. When Vernon and Dudley had finished enough food for five kids… each, Harley washed the plates and carried everyone's bags to the car. After a long and boring speech about behaving – courtesy of Uncle Vernon – she climbed in.

They drove all the way to Southampton with Vernon continuing his boring speech about behaving – to which she just absentmindedly nodded her head while drowning out Vernon's voice, a mix of ADHD and annoyance. You see, Harley had a stupid condition called ADHD which made it hard to concentrate (and was a pain in the arse) and was Dyslexic. Words floated of the page unless she concentrated really hard but it was still annoying. The Dursleys make school even harder by spreading lies about her and building her a fake reputation as a problem child; the worst part, the teachers believe it! They hadn't even met her! Sure she occasionally blows stuff up and if she's angry she is so scary people scramble to get away from her – that doesn't mean she's a problem child – just scary.

They got to the place where the cruise was docked and checked in. As Harley carried the bags to their rooms – she had to share with Dudley, joy – she saw an odd looking man staring at her while holding… a pitchfork? Aren't those what farmers use to shovel hay for horses and pigs to eat? Do pigs even eat hay? Or do they eat grass? But pigs are barely ever on grass, usually they're just on mud. Is mud even edible? And if it is then why don't… ADHD moment. Anyway the pitchfork guy was just staring at her and looking as if he was trying to make an important decision regarding her. It was a bit creepy so Harley just stuck her tongue out at him and continued on her way muttering about crazy pitchfork guys, farms and mud. Harley reached their cabins and placed the trunks there before hurrying to the top deck to watch the boat leave land and head to sea. No matter how queasy she felt while looking at large bodies of water, it was still beautiful and she wanted to see it.

 **XXX —XXX—XXX**

Poseidon, Lord of the sea, Storm bringer, Father of horses, was standing at a dock in Southampton, watching a little girl drag some heavy looking bags to her cabin while the group of people she was with, most likely her family, went to the deck of the ship. He frowned as he watched the child struggle with them but looked determined to finish her small quest.

He felt the girls power signature as she came close to the water and noticed it seemed rather high, still demigod level but much higher than average. Instead of doing a Zeus and incinerating her immediately (cue thunder) he went to check on her. She had the midnight black hair and pale skin of a child of Hades which alerted him to who her godly parent was but her eyes were green, which wasn't normal on a child of Hades. As he was debating whether or not to smite her, he felt her gaze on him and saw her eyes glaze over, like she was thinking of random things. Suddenly, she stuck her tongue out at him and continued her task while muttering about crazy pitchfork guys, farms and… mud? His eyes crinkled in amusement and he went back to Atlantis with a small smile on his face.

 _ **(I thought about ending it here but instead I'm going to get them to New York. Next chapter she will find out about camp and learn about demigods)**_

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

The next 30 days were spent swimming (despite not really liking water), playing games and generally having fun. The Dursleys had no choice but to pay for food for her when they bought her ticket so she ate whatever she wanted from the buffet and tried lots of new things (note to self, sushi and any undercooked meat or fish dish is bad for health). It was the best days of her life and Dursleys couldn't ruin it. If they told her to stay in her room while they explore any cities that they dock at, she would pack a bag full of things, steal some money and sneak of the ship to explore as well. If they told her that she wasn't allowed in the game room because she was a freak, she ignore them and play to her hearts content. Sure she didn't let them see her as she strolled around towns or played games but that's because she didn't want to get locked in her cupboard when they got back. Although the shadows were cosy and she felt safe in them, it did get boring.

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

They finally made it to New York City where they would be staying for around a week before going on a plane back home (she didn't know why, but the idea of going on a plane seemed scary to her). For appearances sake, the Dursleys picked up their packed bags and lugged them to the taxi which would drop them off at their hotel. Harley watched as tall skyscrapers and thousands of people whizzed by. She wanted to look at everything but there was too much to take in! There were a few odd looking people like a guy who seemed to have one eye and someone with… horns? They were probably just costumes. Though one of the one eye guys looked directly at her and licked his lips, the creepy bastard. She didn't care that there were others in the car, she just gave the creep the finger. The look on his face was satisfying.

They finally got to the 4 star Hotel that would be their home for the next week and got settled in. After dumping her backpack on the ground near her bed (a real bed!), Harley changed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited my story. I'll update date again soon because I'm really enjoying being a writer. The next chapter will be Harley getting to camp and away from her ''family''. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harley was walking around New York City - in the evening - on her own. That would be extremely dangerous for a normal six year old but no one seemed to want to go anywhere near her, she was in a bad mood and that was scary. The stupid Dursleys locked her out after catching her out of their room. It gets really boring in there and locking up an ADHD child? Come on! She just went to Central Park to play and have fun like your average six year old and bought a hotdog – it wasn't that bad. Either way, she was still locked out until tomorrow morning with only her backpack full of clothes, a blanket, some money, tourist merchandise and the few toiletries she brought on the trip.

As she wandered into a green space to find a tree to sleep in, she saw a boy wearing half a goat costume playing the pan pipes rather badly. She decided to ask why he was wearing it.

''Excuse me,'' She began accidentally startling him. He jumped and threw his head up so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash. When he realised he was looking at six year old girl, he sighed and took a calming breath.

''Yes?'' he replied timidly.

''Why are you wearing half a goat costume?'' she asked bluntly. He first looked shocked then he turned white and stuttered

''N…n…no I'm not.''

''Did you forget to take them off before coming here because you are definitely wearing half a goat costume.'' She said confused.

''How can you see them?'' he asks, completely bewildered.

''Because I'm not blind?''

''No no, it's just… normal people can't see them.''

''Well, _I'm_ not normal, it's too boring,'' she remarked dryly

''But only demigods, monsters and cle-''

''What's a demigod? What's a monster? Are you a monster? You don't look like a monster. Unless you're like a Pokémon. Are you a Pokémon?''

''-ar sighted. ADHD?'' he sighed.

''And Dyslexia.'' She added cheerily.

''Oh no. Not a demigod. I'm not good at protecting. Why'd she have to run into me? There are so many other protectors.''

''What's a demigod and what do you need to protect me from, Pokemon?''

''No,monsters and come on we need to get to Camp Halfblood.''

''What's camp halfblood and why do I need to go there?''

''It's the only safe place for demigods in the world and you'll be safe from monsters there?''

''Again, what is a demigod?''

''Have you ever heard of the Greek Myths?''

''Yeah a little bit about the different gods, what does it have to do with my question?''

''Well, when a god and a mortal – which is a normal person – have a baby, the baby is called a demigod.''

''Wait a minute. You said _I'm_ a demigod. Does that mean I'm half god?''

''Yep.''

''That's so _cool_!''

''It's not. It means monsters will come after you to try and eat you. You also have a strong scent and more of them will be able to find you. Camp is the only safe place.''

''Yikes! I don't want to be eaten! I'm too young to die! Let's go!''

The strange boy stood up, held her hand and began to walk. Harley suddenly withdrew her hand and narrowed her eyes.

''I just remembered my stranger danger lessons. What's your name and how do I know I can trust you?''

The boy smiled and replied, ''my name is Grover Underwood and do I look like I could attack you?''

''Sorry but you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm Harley Potter but you can call be Harls.''

''Follow me Harls.''

Harley followed Grover out of the park and towards the bustling street. It was difficult for the young girl to keep up with the taller boy but she somehow managed. They called a cab and got in with Grover telling the driver to go to Half Blood hill – he seemed dazed for a moment before mumbling Half Blood hill and speeding off. When Harley asked Grover about why this happened, Grover explained about the mist, how it tricks mortals and hides their world. He also described Camp a bit and explained the activities that were there. Grover suddenly paled as they were driving through Long Island.

''Oh my gods!'' he exclaimed

''W-what is it?''

''I forgot to tell your parent where we were going!''

''Oh that? Psht, don't worry. My relatives won't care that I've gone missing, they hate me.''

''Your parent hates you?!'' he asked, horror written across his face.

''No, no, they're dead. I live with a hateful aunt and uncle and a fat, fat cousin.''

''Oh. Are you sure they hate you?''

''They made me sleep in a cupboard, do all their housework and attempted to starve me. They only failed there because I ate the food I was cooking for them while cooking it. I'm sure they hate me.'' She deadpanned.

''That's horrible! You should report them to the police!'' He shrieked, aghast.

''They don't believe me.'' She grumbled.

''Stup-'' He froze. ''I mean _silly_ justice system. I'm glad you're getting away from them.''

''Me too.'' She smiled.

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

About an hour later, they arrived at a road near a hill. Grover paid the driver who turned around and left, not a thought given to the fact he dropped to kids off in the middle of nowhere. Half Blood Hill was, quite simply a tall, lush, green hill with a singular pine tree towering over the top. It didn't seem like anything special but there was light coming from the other side. Grover began to walk towards the top so Harley dutifully followed.

About a quarter of the way up, Grover suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

''What's going on?'' asked Harley, confused.

''I-I smell mons-'' he began but was cut short as growls penetrated the air.

''RUN!''

Two dogs the size of rhinos bounded out of the trees. They were black as her hair and their red eyes gleamed with malice. Harley didn't need telling twice. They streaked up the hill with the giant dogs gaining on them.

''WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!'' she screamed

''HELLHOUNDS! THEY LIKE TO EAT DEMIGODS!''

''Dammit!''

''Don't swear!''

''I can do what I want!''

They were nearly at the tree when one of the hellhounds pounced. Harley ducked at the last second and the hounds teeth chomped on the trunk of the tree. It pulled its jaw off and went back to join its companion, leaving two of its teeth behind. Harley suddenly got an idea.

"Grover, distract them! I have an idea!"

He nodded and ran in front of the hounds screaming abuse. Harley dashed to the tree and pulled out the teeth before holding them in her hands like daggers.

"Hey, flea bag!" she shouted, gaining her the attention of one the hounds chasing Grover. It growled then ran towards her. She ran forward to meet it. As it pounced, Harley dropped into a baseball slide and slid underneath the hound - slicing a deep cut into its underside. It whined and burst into golden dust. At that moment, Grover streaked past with the other hound on his tail. As it passed her, Harley stuck her daggers deep into its side, turning it to dust.

"A-are they dead?" She whispered after some silence.

"Yes. You killed them." He replied in awe.

"I did?" She squeaked.

"Yep."

"...Okay, let's just go." She walked past the tree with Grover following.

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

Grover led her to, judging by Grover's earlier description, the Big House. It was - obviously - big, with a wrap-around porch and peeling blue paint. On the porch, playing some kind of card game, was a guy in a wheelchair and a red-faced man in a leopard print shirt - wheelchair guy seemed to be winning. They went up to wheelchair guy who had been watching them approach.

"Chiron, I found a halfblood in a park in New York!" He exclaimed.

"Oh. And what's your name?" The newly named Chiron asked.

"H-Harley." She replied shyly.

"And I trust you two had a safe journey here?"

"Well," he began. "There were two Hellhounds but Harley killed them!"

"I wouldn't have been able to without you!" She denied.

"But I just distracted them."

"Yeah, and if you didn't, I wouldn't have gotten the teeth out of the tree."

"Yeah but-"

"Okay, okay. You both wouldn't be alive if not for the other, now be quiet. I have a game to play." Leopard print man drawled, staring at his cards.

They both frowned but complied.

"Anyway, it's late so why don't you take Harley to the Infirmary so she can get some sleep. We can continue this discussion later." Chiron said to Grover.

"Okay, come on Harley."

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

Grover led Harley to an empty bed next to a blonde haired girl who Grover called Annabeth. Harley took of her jacket and boots while they talked and climbed into the bed.

"How old are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Six." Mumbled Harley.

"And you killed two Hellhounds? Cool."

"I would be dead if not for Grover."

"Huh."

"Why are you in the Infirmary?" Asked Harley, genuinely concerned.

"Capture the flag, fell into a rabbit hole and twisted my ankle. The Apollo campers forced me to stay until it was completely healed."

"That was quick."

"Ambrosia and nectar heals demigods quickly but too much burns you up."

"…How do they know that?"

"I don't know and don't want to find out." She replied gravely.

"Hey if you're leaving here tomorrow can you show me around camp." Harley asked, excited.

Annabeth smiled. "Sure."

Harley drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 done! I think I need more practice on fight scenes and writing in general. I'll probably do an adventure/humour oneshot that might help. I know that in the Harry Potter series, Harry doesn't like talking about the Dursleys because he lost his trust in authority figures but Harley is six, six year olds talk about anything and everything to everyone. Thanks for keeping track and of course, for reading my story. I changed it so that the whole story of Harley will be in one book - from lightning thief to deathly hallows. She won't be the prophecy child because reasons and she'll be Nico's younger sister. She won't have a main part in every one of Percy's quests, just Lightning Thief, Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian. In HOO, well you'll have to find out (and I'll have to think about it). One more thing, I swear on the river Styx I won't purposely make her OP (except in Harry Potter series, I mean Percy vs Voldie will make Percy seem OP (No offence J.K Rowling). Just dodge and stab). I'll update soon. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, after putting on a pair of black shorts and a bright orange shirt that had 'Camp Half-Blood written on it, Harley followed Annabeth down some steps – and jumping down everyone – to the porch that she was on the day before. The leopard print man wasn't there but the Chiron guy was, only…

''Woah! You have horse legs. That's so cool!'' she exclaimed, eyes wide.

''Yes my dear, I'm a centaur and I see you're awake.'' Said Chiron.

''Yeah and Annabeth said she would show me around camp.''

''That's kind of her and I'm sure she'll explain everything as well but no touring until after breakfast.''

''Aww.'' She pouted.

''Come on, shorty, to the dining pavilion.'' Called Annabeth.

''Coming!''

Annabeth led Harley past a bunch of brightly decorated cabins which she promised to show her around later and towards a bunch of white pillars surrounded by children and teenagers lining up to go inside. Annabeth took her towards the back where a boy with sandy blonde hair and upturned eyebrows stood.

''Hi Luke!'' smiled Annabeth to the boy who must've been Luke.

''Annie! I see your ankles better now.'' Replied Luke

''Yep, and this is Harley an undetermined camper.'' Said Annabeth while pointing at Harley.

''Hi.'' She mumbled shyly playing with her shirt.

''Hi shorty. Since you don't know who your godly parent is, you have to stay in the Hermes cabin until they claim you.''

''One, don't call me shorty, both of you, and what do you mean by claim?''

''Ok squirt and when you get claimed your parents symbol will glow above your head.''

Harley gritted her teeth. ''Don't call me squirt either.''

''Okay shrimp.''

''…I give up.'' She sighed as Luke smirked.

''I gotta go join the Athena cabin, see you later.'' Said Annabeth as she ran off.

''Stay at the back of the line and follow us when we go in, ok?''

Harley nodded and stood at the back. Hermes cabin walked towards a table and everyone sat down, all squished together. The other members gave her odd looks since they hadn't seen her before but she ignored them.

Chiron raised a glass. ''To the gods!''

Everyone copied his action and words. Green tinted girls came forwards with plates of fruit, bread and pancakes. Harley put some food on her plate and was about to eat when she saw everyone standing up with their food.

''What's going on?'' asked Harley as she saw people putting a portion of food in the brazier in the middle of the pavilion.

''Burnt offerings to the gods.'' Replied Luke

''Um, okay?''

''Just put some food in and say a god's name then you'll understand.'' Said Luke annoyingly, knowingly.

Luke went first and said his dads name and then it was her turn. She didn't know what god's name she should say, she was still new to this! In the end she just said whoever her parent is and was about to leave when she caught a whiff of the smoke. It smelt like a bunch of things that she felt she should know but didn't because she never had a chance to experienced it. She went to sit down and finish her breakfast (the cups were magic!). When everyone had finished, leopard print man stood up.

''Well, good morning brats, I hope you had a horrific night.'' He began drawling. ''We have a new camper with us today, say hi to Harkey Potts.'' Chiron muttered something in his ear. ''I mean, Harley Potter. Yay, now get on with your activities. Scram!''

Everyone began to leave to do whatever they were doing today. Annabeth came running over.

''Hi again. Ready for your tour squirt?'' she asked.

''…That names gonna stick isn't it?'' Harley sighed.

''Yep.'' She replied popping the 'p'.

Harley sighed, resigned to her unfortunate fate. ''Ok, let's go.''

They left Luke behind and began walking around camp. Harley saw the lava climbing wall (and had to be restrained from attempting it immediately), the arts and crafts workshop, the amphitheatre, the armoury (where Harley chose a weapon - well two – the double daggers), the forge (where people were making weapons), the Pegasus stables and the combat arena. She also learned who the leopard shirt man was, Dionysus – god of wine or Mr. D as campers called him. Annabeth also explained that all demigods could speak ancient Greek and that a member of the Athena cabin would tutor her.

As they were walking towards the cabins, they were suddenly blocked by 3 stocky kids.

''Hello newbie.'' The one in front sneered.

''Um, hi?'' Harley said, question clear in her voice.

''Back off meatheads, she's only six for gods sake!'' Annabeth snarled.

''Well camp traditions and all that, come with us newbie.'' He growled.

''Well, I'd rather stay with Annabeth thanks very much,'' mumbled Harley.

''Why, you too scared?'' he mocked.

''No, I'm just not stupid.'' She replied with a small smirk, gaining some confidence.

''Well, I think you're a wuss, too scared for camp traditions.'' He taunted trying to rile her up.

''If your trying to rile me up, please stop. Get it through your thick skull. I'm. Not. Stupid.'' She repeated, slowly this time.

''You little… Well, we'll just have to do this the hard way.'' He growled. ''Grab her.''

The boy and girl behind the leader lurched out and grabbed Harley's arms – pushing Annabeth out of the way.

''Let go of me.'' Whispered Harley calmly - scarily calmly – with the dark glare.

Despite knowing they were holding an untrained six year old, something in her voice and glare made them pale and do as she asked.

''Dude just leave it, she's only six after all.'' The boy who held her asked, attempting (and failing) to hide how scared he was of her.

''Fine, you're not worth my time anyway.'' He sneered as he walked away, the others following.

Harley breathed a sigh of relief, she had been hiding how scared she was of the bullies.

''Who were they?'' she asked Annabeth.

''Ares' kids, avoid them.''

''Why?''

''They are mostly bullies and love to fight.''

''Ok.''

Annabeth sighed, the Ares' kids always annoyed her.

''Come on, let's continue this tour.'' She ordered with a smile.

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

By lunch, Harley had seen everywhere except the forest which she would see during capture the flag (she couldn't wait). She had learned a lot but one thing stuck with her; she didn't know who her godly parent was. Luke had said she'll find out when she gets claimed but Annabeth said that not everyone gets claimed. She kept wondering who her parent was even as she followed the rest of cabin 11 to the lake for canoeing. Wait… Canoeing?! Harley jumped back from the water and backed away. Not water, _anything_ but water.

''What's up Squirt?'' asked Luke concerned.

''I – I just hate water.'' She mumbled sheepishly.

''You can sit out if you want.''

''Thanks.''

She needed to pay more attention to her surroundings. How did an ADHD kid get so deep in thought that she didn't notice herself walking into _water_?

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

That night was her first night in the Hermes cabin. She was officially introduced and allocated a sleeping spot on the floor. Some of the Hermes kids attempted to steal her stuff but a glare was enough to scare them away. She was probably the only newbie able to sleep without worrying her stuff would be stolen. The only problem was that she couldn't sleep. She had always felt more active at night which sucked if you wanted to sleep. She decided to sneak out.

Moving silently through camp, blending in with the shadows, she reached the giant pine tree on the hill and climbed it. She felt there was something odd about the tree but it was a nice odd. She reached the middle and leaned against the trunk. All day, new information was crammed into her head and she needed to sort it out. Despite how she had been acting, it had only just sunk in that she was a demigod. She had honestly just been looking for a reason to escape the Dursleys and this camp was it but it also meant things got more complicated for her. The Greek gods are real and they are alive. She was half _god_ and so was everyone in camp. Her head hurt a bit as she completely accepted that fact. Taking a deep breath, Harley turned to watch the stars above her for a while before going back to the Hermes cabin.

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

It had been a month since Harley came to camp and she was completely settled in. While it would take a while for her to master her weapon of choice, she was good at it and able to occasionally take a camper down. The daggers still didn't feel completely right to her but they felt the best out of all the daggers in the armoury. She could shoot a bow but wasn't amazing at it like Apollo campers but she was great at foot racing (but definitely not as fast as the tree nymphs – they left her in the dust) and climbing the dangerous rock wall (she only got burnt 13 times!). Every night, like the first, she would sneak out and sit in Thalia's pine tree (she out about the pine tree from Annabeth) and watch the stars and think.

One night, just as she jumped down from a branch, she was swallowed by a shadow. I'm not joking. She was suddenly immersed in darkness and moving at insane speeds which would be fun if she wasn't so scared. It seemed to be never ending but eventually she was spat out into a throne room. It was huge. Black marble walls rose towards the sky and bronze flooring shone bright. At one end, in a cool looking throne made of fused human bones and gems, a man with long black hair and albino white skin sat. Hold on… albino white skin? Throne of bones?

' _Oh shit_.'

Harley hastily bowed down in front of Hades and tried not to panic.

''Rise.'' The god commanded. Harley did as told. ''I'm sure you are wondering why I have summoned you here.''

''Yes Lord Hades.'' Squeaked Harley.

''Well to put it simply, I'm your father.'' Hades said nonchalantly.

Harley just gaped as her mind processed what she had just heard.

''Wait, your my father?'' she asked indecorously.

''Is there something wrong with that?'' He asked coldly.

''No, no not like that!'' Harley quickly denied. ''It'd just, why didn't you claim me earlier?''

''You figure that out. How would camp react to a child of Hades?''

''Badly.''

''Exactly.''

An uncomfortable silence descended upon father and daughter.

''Um, father? What was my mom's name and what was she like?'' asked Harley uncomfortably.

''Your mother was called Lily Evans. She had red hair, emerald eyes and was a kind, loving person.'' He spoke fondly of her.

''She sounds like a nice mom, I wish she was still alive.'' She mumbled.

''She was. And you need to get back to camp. Don't tell anyone except people you trust and Chiron of your parentage and figure out how to get to the underworld so you can get stygian iron weapons.''

''But how will I come back here?'' asked Harley, confused.

''You'll see. Goodbye daughter.'' He replied with a smirk.

Harley was whisked away in another swirl of darkness and reappeared next to Thalia.

''Well Thalia,'' she began. ''I'm a daughter of Hades now.''

Harley got up and walked back down the hill to get some sleep. She would talk to Chiron tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Woo, chapter done! Longest chapter so far at 1,950 words which is amazingly good for a writer like me. Next chapter will have a large time skip and will introduce Percy. I'll explain what happened in the time that's past so you won't miss anything. Thanks for the lovely reviews and I'll update again soon. Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been nearly two years since Harley came to camp and found out who her parents were. Luke went on a quest to retrieve golden apples from the garden of the Hesperides – it didn't turn out so good. They lost two campers and Luke nearly died. He survived but was left with a scar running down his face and became distant – even to Annabeth. Harley finally told her and Luke who her father was. She hadn't done it sooner because, well, she was scared. She knew the story of how Thalia, their sister in everything but blood, was turned into a tree and it was her dad basically killed Thalia with a monster army. She was scared that they would hate her because of who her dad was but they didn't. They told her that she wasn't her dad and had nothing to do with Thalia's death. Annabeth even helped her in finding out about more about her powers. Shadow manipulation and travelling were a pain to learn but she eventually got the hang of them and went to the underworld. She met her father again and he took something black out of her forehead and made her scar vanish (she always hated it). He just waved his hand at her when she asked why he got rid of it, apparently it just reminded him of his annoying brother, but he looked very angry about the black stuff. A skeleton then showed her to the armoury where she got two daggers that actually felt comfortable in her hands (they even turned into bracelets).

Back to the present. Harley was sitting on a branch in Thalia's tree, basking and relaxing in the darkness, when an explosion coming from in front of her assaulted her ears. She jumped down from the branch, pulling out her celestial bronze daggers, and went to investigate. Peeking over the hill, she heard a loud, angry moo and saw a group struggling towards the tree. There was a boy, a woman who must have been his mother and a satyr who looked like…

''Grover!'' she cried running towards them. The boy and woman looked up at her but she was too busy trying to wake up Grover.

''Come on, wake up! Enchiladas! People are cutting trees down right in front of you!'' she said while slapping his face.

''He's been knocked out!'' shouted the boy.

''I know!'' she screamed back. ''You need to get up the hill, I hold whatever that is back!''

''It's Pasiphae's son!'' shouted the woman.

All the blood drained from her face. ''On second thought, I'll help you up the hill!'' she grabbed Grover's legs and began to run back up the hill.

They were nearly at Thalia's tree when the Minotaur bellowed again and ran after them. Harley cursed his sense of smell.

''I'll hold him off, get up the hill! Take this!'' she gave the boy one of her daggers.

''Wait! That's too dangerous. And there's not point, I can't get in any way!'' shouted the woman.

''Oh yeah. I, Harley Potter, give you permission to enter camp!'' she shouted as she ran towards the Minotaur, sheathing her celestial bronze dagger and drawing her stygian iron ones.

''Hey meat sack! Dumbass, look at me when I speak!''

''Rawr!'' it replied.

''Come get me!''

It lowered its horns and charged, forcing her to jump to the side and into a roll. She scored a gash on his stomach – it hurt him a bit but it mostly maddened him. It repeated its charging technique again, making her dive to the left. She would have been fine, but the Minotaur had stumbled and waved his arms for balance. He sent her flying. She soared over the boy and woman's horrified faces and crashed into Thalia's trunk. Despite knowing she couldn't move, she tried to stand but felt too injured and dizzy. Her daggers turned to bracelets as she fell back with a cry and lost consciousness.

 **XXX—XXX—XXX**

When Harley woke up, she felt something soft underneath her. The room she was in was very _white_. White beds, white walls, white – oh, the infirmary. She wasn't quite sure why she was in here until she tried to move which ended with pain everywhere. She winced which caught the attention of the person next to her, Luke.

''I'm not sure if we didn't tell you but camp rule number 7 is never try to take on the Minotaur alone.'' He joked but it was a bit strained.

''What are you talking abo – oh.'' she finally remembered what happened.

''Are Grover, the boy and his mom okay?'' she asked frantically.

''Woah calm down! And yes, yes, no.'' he grimaced.

''What happened.''

''The Minotaur grabbed the boys mom and squeezed the life out of her.'' she winced again.

''Ow. Horrible way to die.'' She said, nodding in sympathy. ''What happened to the Minotaur?''

''The boy, Percy I believe his name was, killed it with your dagger and its own horn.''

''Woah. Untrained guy killed the minotaur.'' she said in disbelief. ''How did I get here? Last thing I know, I was crumpled at the base of a tree.''

''He carried you and dragged Grover to the big house where he collapsed.''

''Wait. He carried me?!'' she said furiously. ''No one carries me! I am not a baby! I'm-''

''Harley you need to shut up and get rest so you can heal properly. If you don't, well, I guess you could stay here for an extra week to completely heal.'' Threatened Will Solace as he walked past.

''He's not even looking at me yet he's scary.'' She whispered, shivering.

''Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now. See you tomorrow.''

''Luke don't leave me alone with Will, he might kill me with bandages!'' Harley begged.

''Nope bye.'' Luke left the infirmary.

Will frowned. ''I'm not that scary am I?''

''Will, you have the power to force an ADHD demigod to stay in a room without moving for a whole week.'' She deadpanned.

''But I don't do that to anyone, I just threaten people with it sometimes.''

''I know. But thought of it is scary.'' Harley shivered again.

''Bleh. You can leave tomorrow.''

''Yes! What time is it?''

''7. In the morning'' He smirked.

Harley's groan could be heard from the next room where Annabeth was feeding Percy ambrosia and interrogating him.

* * *

 ** _Super sorry for the late update. I accidentally got sucked into the endless void that is the Hetalia fandom and couldn't get myself to write this story. I managed to open and read this chapter and realised that i had finished it and could post it. It also motivated me to continue writing! I'm on holiday with nothing to do so regular updates. As i mentioned before, i joined the Hetalia fandom so i will probably write some fanfics for that as well. Thanks for reading and byeeee!_**


End file.
